


For the Longest Time

by diamonds_and_rust



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamonds_and_rust/pseuds/diamonds_and_rust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt from imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com and about the Bard. He's a bit of a jerk at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Longest Time

The wedding wasn’t pretty or even anything like a celebration. It was standing and silence and staring. You knew he wasn’t happy with the arrangement, but it wasn’t for him, it was for his children. You liked his children, especially the son, Bain. The daughters took a little coaxing, but eventually they warmed up to you, as well.

That was three months ago. Bard’s demeanor hadn’t changed a bit. 

You were expecting him home from a trip that evening, and you had prepared his favorite meal, making certain the house was clean on top of it all. So when sunset rolled around, you were constantly running between the stove and the window, checking the road and the waters. 

It was Sigrid who spotted him. “Dad’s home!” she cried. You felt your stomach flip in anticipation. Everything was perfect. 

When the door opened and your husband walked through the door, he was scowling, muttering about something under his breath. You hesitantly moved forward to greet him. “Welcome home,” you spoke quietly, hoping your tone would sooth him. 

“Thanks,” he muttered sharply, shrugging his coat off. You flinched at the harshness of his voice, but covered it up by clasping your hands in front of you.

“How was your trip?” you asked politely.

His lip curled into a sneer. “You wouldn’t understand,” Bard retorted, more than a little resentfully.

But you wouldn’t let his anger get you down. “Dinner is ready,” you informed him with a weak smile. “You can just sit down and I’ll fix you a plate.”

He simply glowered and sat down at the table. When your back was turned to him, you let out an exhale. It was hard to keep up a chipper attitude when he kept fuming like this. You set the plate in front of him, waiting expectantly. Instead of instantly digging in like you anticipated, he simply looked at the food.

“What’s this?” he inquired slowly.

Suddenly this wasn’t such a great idea. “Uh…,” you stuttered, blinking as you tried not to cry. “I’m sorry, I thought that you liked this and the children helped. And of course, if you wanted something else, I’d be more than happy to cook-”

Bard gave you a bewildered look. It was such a drastic change from the toxic aura he had been giving off previously that you were thrown off balance by it. “Cook something else?” he echoed. “I wouldn’t hear of it. I’m just surprised, that’s all. And the children helped?” 

“I mashed the potatoes!” Tilda announced. 

A faint grin passed over his face. “They’re delicious,” he told her. “You did a great job.” 

The crisis had been averted. You closed your eyes in relief for a moment before getting yourself a helping of the chicken and vegetables. 

After dinner was over and the stars were out and the children were in their rooms, you were left alone with your husband. You started clearing off the dirty dishes from the table and countertops. 

“You really worked hard today, didn’t you?” he asked softly, his eyes appraising your every move. 

You shrugged, bending your head over the sink as you focused on the pot you were cleaning. “It was nothing,” you brushed off. “You work hard and deserved a nice meal and warm chair to come home to.” 

Bard contemplated this for a minute. He pushed back from the table, the legs of the chair scraping against the wood floor. You heard him come up behind you. Your shoulders stiffened a little, waiting for him to become angry over something. His hands grabbed yours, forcing you to let go of the sponge and pot. There was no malice in his actions. 

“No, I really don’t deserve that,” he murmured, pressing his face into your hair. “You’re incredibly kind to the man who treats you like dirt. I have no idea how to make this up to you.” 

You swallowed, turning a bit so that you could better see his face. “You’ve been through a lot. I’d be angry, too,” you comforted. 

Bard chuckled hollowly, brushing his thumbs over the back of your hands. “I have quite a hard time imagining you angry,” he replied wryly. “I am so sorry, my dear. You came here to help and I have done very little to make your task easier.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” you insisted. “I don’t see it as a task and neither should you. I’m happy to be here. I’m glad you chose me to watch over the children.”   
He shook his head. “My, but you are a wonder, aren’t you? I have no idea why you haven’t packed your bags and left already. What’s holding you here?” he questioned. When you didn’t answer, he added, “I’m being sincerely curious. You didn’t need to put yourself through all this. Why stay?” 

You bit your lip, glancing down. “Maybe because I found myself a reason to stay,” you responded vaguely, a blush creeping up your face.

“Oh?” he prompted, a kind, knowing smile on his lips. “Mind telling me what that is?”

“I-I don’t think that the answer would make you very happy,” you mumbled, turning your face away and returning to the dishes. He let your hands slip out of his grasp, but he placed his own hands on your shoulders, his thumbs massaging the knotted muscles there. 

Your eyes fluttered shut instinctively. “I think I know the answer,” Bard whispered. “And I was a fool not to see it sooner. I’m an even bigger fool for not realizing sooner that I love you, too.” 

That made you freeze in surprise. “Wha-what do you mean?” you asked evasively. 

“There needs to be a stronger word for ‘sorry’,” he sighed. “You’re so compassionate and loving in general that I didn’t see it at first. And what’s worse is that I was too busy resenting you to realize my own affections. Will you allow me to correct my mistake?”

You turned your back on the sink so that you were fully facing him. “Please don’t lie to me,” you pleaded. “I don’t know what you’re doing, but don’t say you love me if it isn’t true.” 

“It’s very true,” Bard stated, tilting his head. “How cruel I must have been if you won’t believe me even now.” 

“I’m sorry-” you began instinctively. 

He placed a finger on your lips to silence you. “Shh. No more words. Tonight I’m going to show you how much I appreciate you.” 

That was when he lifted you into his arms and carried you into your bedroom for the rest of the evening.


End file.
